


Avatar: The Last Jedi

by 1stBorn04



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, Amara is Padme Amidala's Adoptive Mother, Anakin Skywalker is the Avatar, BAMF Damon Salvatore, BAMF Padmé Amidala, BAMFs, Ba Sing Se, Balthazar and Mikael are the same person, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Brotherhood, Castiel is a Fire Bender, Cross-cultural, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Elena is Damon's Yue, Elijah is Iroh, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character(s), Multiple Crossovers, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Not a Jedi, Relationship(s), Sam Winchester is a Water Bender, The Force is the Avatar State, The Mikaelsons & Shurleys are one big unhappy family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stBorn04/pseuds/1stBorn04
Summary: Water... Magic... Earth... Spirit... Fire... Grace... Air... The Force!Long ago the four nations lived in peace. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked! Only the Avatar, master of all eight elements, can restore the peace and bring balance to the Force. But when the world needed him most...He vanished!A thousand years have passed and the world is still ravaged by war, but there is still hope that one day, very soon...The Avatar will return!
Relationships: Anael (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain) & Castiel (Supernatural), Anael (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain)/Castiel (Supernatural), Anakin Skywalker & Damon Salvatore, Anakin Skywalker & Dean Winchester, Anakin Skywalker & Yoda, Caroline Forbes & Dean Winchester, Caroline Forbes/Damon Salvatore, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Damon Salvatore & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson & Castiel (Supernatural), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Ruby (Supernatural) & Anael (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain) & Katherine Pierce, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. A New Hope: The Jedi In the Iceberg (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon, Sam, and Padme meet the last Jedi.

**WATER.**

**MAGIC.**

**EARTH.**

**SPIRIT.**

**FIRE.**

**GRACE.**

**AIR.**

**THE FORCE.**

**My step-brother Damon used to tell me stories about the old days-- a time of peace, when the Avatar kept the peace between the four species: Humans, Jedi, Supernaturals, and Celestials. He also told me that it was the Avatar's job to keep the peace between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads and bring balance to the Force. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all eight elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.**

**A thousand years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Twenty-two years ago, my family was wiped out in the Earth kingdom by a firebender with yellow eyes. My mother, father, and brother all died trying to protect me and if not for Damon, I would have died, too. We've been on the run ever since. Since then, We have met other runaways like us and sought refuge in the Southern Water Tribe. They're the only family I have and this is the only place I have ever called home. However, when I was sixteen years old, my father Bobby Singer, and the Chiefs of our tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me, Damon, and Padme to look after our tribe.**

**Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world!**

* * *

It was a bright morning out on the tundra of the South Pole and Damon, Sam and Padme sat in a canoe rowing across the icy waters fishing to bring back food for the women and children in the tribe. "It's not getting away from me this time," Padme announced, preparing to spear the fish out of the water. Damon snorted. "Yeah, sweetie, that's what you said the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that," he smirked. "Face it, Padme, you're bad at hunting." "Shut up! Watch and learn, Damon this is how you catch a fish," she countered. "May, I wouldn't," Sam warned. However, the young girl paid her brother's warning no heed and she raised her spear above her head, ready to impale the swimming creature. Damon's crystal blue eyes glinted wickedly as he sat up eagerly to watch his little sister fail. "This will be good," he chimed. 

Sam rolled his eyes at his siblings, catching a glimpse of another fish darting past his side of the boat. He looked over the side then back at Padme and Damon who were still focused on each other, before he removed one of his gloves and stretched out his hand over the water. Then, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and began to move his hands in circular motions, as the water containing the fish slowly started to rise from the sea. He continued to move his hands even after he opened his eyes and became suddenly elated when he saw what he had accomplished. "Guys, look!" he called out. 

"Not now, kiddo, I'm still waiting to see Padme muck this up," Damon said, without looking over his shoulder. "But, Damon, I caught one!" Sam replied. Suddenly his movements wavered as the young Winchester struggled to control the water bubble containing the fish, and it floated right above Damon's head. And of course, at that moment, Padme called out, "Gotcha," and brought her spear back, pushing the fish out of the bubble and back into the sea while the water splashed all over Damon. 

"Gah!" the vampire screamed, spluttering out saltwater. "Why is it that every time you fail to catch dinner and you play with magic water that I'm the one who gets soaking wet?" "First off, if you want to catch dinner so badly, why don't you do it yourself? And second, it is not magic water, it's waterbending," Sam responded. "And it's--" "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's the only thing you know and have left of your real family, and an ancient art unique to the culture of our tribe, I get it. Don't forget that I was born here way back when waterbending still existed here in the Southern Tribe," Damon grumbled. "Yeah, but that was like two hundred years ago," Padme quipped. Damon sent her a withering glare, before turning back to Sam, saying, "Look, kiddo, all I'm saying is that if I had freaky, magical powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." 

"But you're a vampire with weird compulsion abilities and a thirst for human blood," Sam argued. 

"True, but the only people in the village who know that about me are you guys and Bobby," Damon stated. "Much like waterbenders, vampires and other Supernaturals are seen as a threat by other species. Especially, the humans and Celestials. If anyone knew about me, they'd have me killed. Do you want to know what would happen if people figured out you're a waterbender, Sammy?"

The trio went silent as they let the harsh realism of Damon's words sink in. Perhaps Damon had a point. Of course, he does, considering that as Padme said, he's been around for the last two hundred years give or take. Damon Salvatore has witnessed more horrors from this terrible war than Sam can only imagine. All the atrocities that have been committed. All of the innocent people that were killed. Countless lives were destroyed and multiple villages, towns, and cities ransacked and pillaged all for the sake of conquest. It's a wonder that Damon was even able to stay sane throughout those terrible times; times that are unfortunately still occurring. 

Just then, their boat slammed hard against a large chunk of floating ice, nearly throwing them all into the frigid waters. They were able to regain their balance, but due to the amount of force from the impact, they have knocked off the course of the steady current and plunged directly into the whirling rapids. Immediately, Damon grabbed the paddle and used all of his strength to steer them clear of the icebergs blocking their path. "Brace yourselves!" he yelled to the others. "Damon, watch out!" Padme shouted. "Go left!" Sam screamed. Damon did his best to go in the way they directed, but nothing they said could've told him how to avoid the incoming blocks of ice that closed off the pathway and collided with the canoe, destroying the boat and launching them smack-dab onto the ice. Hard. 

On the bright side, however, at least they made it out of rapids.

Once they had caught their breath, Sam and Padme glared daggers at their older brother for his impudence. "You call that left?" Sam snipped. "You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have water bent us out of the ice," Damon shot back. "Oh, so it's his fault?" Padme cut in. "It's both your faults," Damon replied. "What? How?" she shrieked. "It's your fault for not paying attention and giving me a heads-up that there was a big piece of ice ahead of us, and it's his fault for not using his witchy-woo powers to get us out of there," Damon answered coolly. "Leave it to the women and children to screw things up."

Sam fumed at Damon's words and didn't even realize when the water started to move all around them. "You are the most sexist, immature, snarkiest, rudest-- I'm embarrassed to be associated with you! You sit there, not taking any of the blame for anything when in reality it's your fault for not helping out in the first place!" Sam bellowed, making the waters choppier as his mood worsened. Padme noticed and tried to alert Sam, but he was already too far gone. "Ever since Stefan died seven years ago, you basically checked out of life. You've been selfish and irritable and losing control of your bloodlust! You talk about how nobody knows about what you really are, but people are already beginning to suspect that vampires have returned to the South Pole; the only reason why nobody knows it's you is that I've been covering for you!" Sam yelled loudly, his hands moving in a wild gesture causing cracks in the large iceberg behind him.

"Uh, Sammy!" Padme's voice wavered.

"I even have to wash your clothes! Do you know how hard it is to wash blood out of your shirts or how bad your socks smell?" Sam continued, unaware of what was happening behind him. 

"Ok, kiddo, you've made your point. Calm down!" Damon said nervously. 

"Calm down? Hell, no! I have had it with you. From now on, you're on your own!" And with a final exaggerated gesture, Sam's waterbending split the iceberg in two and sent it crashing into the ocean. This incited a huge wave that pushed the trio back from where they were floating on the ice block.

Once the plank was leveled again, Padme and Damon gaped in awe at their little brother's abilities. "Alright, I'm officially agreeing with Damon. You've gone from weird to freaky, Sam," Padme announced. "You mean I did that?" Sam wondered aloud. "It certainly wasn't the dolphin-lions!" Damon sassed. 

Suddenly, a bright blue light began to glow at the bottom of the ocean and became brighter as it rose to the surface. With a large splash, a giant glowing iceberg erupted from the waters, and the trio gasped at the glorious sight. Inside the iceberg, Sam was able to make out a silhouette of a man and a huge beast behind him. "Are you guys seeing this?" He queried. 

"Uh-huh," Damon said.

Then, to everyone's surprise, the person inside opened his eyes, and they glowed bluishly with super-charged energy and the three observers stumbled back. "Oh, my God!" Sam gasped.

"He's alive! We have to help," Padme declared, snatching the spear out of the ice and darting past her brothers to get to the iceberg. "Wait, Padme!" Damon shouted as he ran after her. "We don't know what the hell that thing is." Not wanting them to get hurt, Sam followed after his siblings.

By the time he got there, Padme was already hard at work chipping away at the ice, while Damon continued to rant about it being unsafe. However, she would not be deterred by his yammering and continued to dig. Eventually, seeing as she was not going to listen to him and how it was going to take her quite a while to break through the ice, the 192-year-old vampire rolled his eyes and moved her out of the way. Then, he removed his gloves and jacket and began to punch the ice. With each blow he landed, a large chunk of ice would fall out or a hole would appear. He did this until his hands were bloody and his knuckles were bruised and his bones were broken.

At last, he broke through the ice wall and a gust of wind was forced out of it. Then, an intense beam of light shot up into the sky like a beacon that could be seen all across the South Pole.

And somewhere sailing across the shivering sea in a steel ship, a man in his late twenties with dark hair, blue eyes and a grizzly scar like from a blade that went from his left eye all the way down to the base of his neck glowered with determination as he gazed upon the beacon that lit up the southern sky. 

"Finally," he said in a deep, gravelly voice. He turned to face the man sitting behind him focusing on his board game who looked to be in his mid-fourties with brown hair and eyes and light stubble peppering his jaw. "Elijah, do you realize what this means?" the young man asked. The man who was apparently named Elijah sighed before glancing up at his nephew absently. 

"Let me guess? I won't be able to finish my game of Chess?" he asked. 

"It means that my search is nearing its end, uncle."

Elijah exhaled deeply and rose from his seat with poised refinement. "Castiel, how many times are we to have the same conversation?" "That light came from an incredibly powerful source, you must sense that!" Castiel started pointing in the direction of the now fading beacon. "It has to be him!" "Have you considered the possibility that it might just be the Celestial lights, nephew?" Elijah inquired, approaching Castiel. "We have been down this road before, Your Grace! I don't want you to get your hopes up only for disappointment to approach you yet again."

Finally, they were standing only two feet apart from each other, and the older man could see in his nephew's eyes how badly he wanted this to be a sign. "Castiel, I know how hard it's been for you to be away from home for this long," he consoled, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "But we must be patient and we must complete this task diligently." "Uncle, it's been 400 years! I'm tired of waiting," the young immortal fumed, causing a small plume of yellow flame to erupt from his fists. "I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsmen, set a course for the light."


	2. A New Hope: The Jedi In the Iceberg (Pt. 2)

When the light had faded and the winds were gone, Damon, Sam, and Padme looked at the man in the iceberg, who looked to be about Sam's age, if not then a year or two older. He had shortish, wavy light brown hair that glinted blond in the sunlight. On each of his wrists was a glowing tattoo of a crest with a star at the center of it. However, the glow stopped as soon as they noticed it and the man collapsed with a groan. Before his body could fully hit the ground, Padme caught him and cradled his head in her lap.

Damon arched his brow suspiciously at the man she was holding a jabbed his head lightly with the blunt end of the spear. "Damon, stop!" Sam and Padme called out in unison. "Hey, I'm checking to see if he's alive," the vampire argued. "Wha...?" The man mumbled as he started to stir. He slowly opened up his eyes and immediately felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared up at the brunette woman who saved him. "Are you an angel?" He gasped.

Behind her, she heard her brothers snickering at her and her face instantly felt warm. She silently prayed to the Force that she wasn't blushing. "Um, no, my name is Padme." His face fell slightly at her answer, nevertheless, he leaned forward and said, "I need to ask you something." "Of course, anything," she replied. 

"Will you go dolphin surfing with me?" He beamed, throwing the trio of Water Tribe Natives off-kilter. "Uh... Sure," she replied. "I guess." The man smiled and stood up straight in a short burst of wind. "Whoa!" Damon gasped. "How did he do that?" Sam whispered. The young man looked at his surroundings and scratched the back of his neck in confusion. "Wait, what's going on here?" He asked. 

"You tell us! How did you get in the ice?" Damon interrogated.

"And why aren't you frozen?" Sam questioned.

The blond man shrugged in response. "I'm not sure."

Then out of nowhere, a large growl could be heard from somewhere inside the iceberg. The stranger immediately smiled and took off in the direction of the growls. "What was that noise?" Padme said as the other men helped her from the ground. "I think we're about to find out," Damon responded, starting up the inclined plank of ice with caution. "Just stay behind me, alright?" They followed after the mysterious foreigner until they came to a stop at the edge of the crater. There, they saw a huge behemoth of a beast that had the head and body of a lion and the wings of an eagle. Its fur shimmered like burnished bronze and its mane was black as night. They witnessed the man leap high into the air and land softly atop its head, gleefully hugging its mane.

"Baby! Thank goodness you're ok," the man exhaled into its fur. However, it was clear that the creature was sleeping despite its rider's loud greeting. "Hey, girl, wake up," he said, running a hand through her fur. Damon and the others gaped in astonishment at the slumbering giant, while the foreigner continued his attempt to wake his companion. "What in the world is that thing?" Padme inquired. "It's like a giant bird had a baby with a lion," Damon remarked. "I've only ever heard of creatures like this... in the old scrolls Stefan found from the old Jedi temples," Sam admonished. "Her name is Baby and she's my Star Griffin," the man replied. "Right," Damon drawled, "and this is Padme, my flying sister."

Just then, the Griffin made a deep rumbling growl in the back of her throat right before letting out a loud sneeze, shooting an enormous loogie in Damon's direction. The vampire yelped as he blurred out of the way just before it made an impact on him. "Disgusting!" He gagged. "Haha, you're lucky that it missed you," the newcomer laughed. "That stuff doesn't wash out. Ever!" This made Damon glance warily at the puddle of yellow goop and shudder violently. 

"So," the young adult started, jumping down to the ground, "do you guys live around here?" 

"Don't answer that!" Damon snapped. "Did you see that light beacon in the sky? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy." Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure. He's definitely a spy for the Fire Navy." "Yeah, you can tell by that evil look in his eye," Padme added. The adolescent smirked and gave them his best mischievous expression. "The paranoid jackass is my brother Damon, try not to take him seriously," Sam introduced much to Damon's chagrin. "My name is Sam and you've already met my sister Padme. You never told us your name." 

"I'm-- ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh-CHOO!" he sneezed flying ten feet in the air and then falling back down landing perfectly on his feet. "I'm Anakin." Sam, Damon, and Padme gawked in utter shock. "You--You just... You just sneezed and flew 10 feet off the ground!" Sam balked. "Really? It felt higher than that," Anakin puzzled. "Who knows, maybe I'm losing my touch."

"And this is now officially bizarre!" Damon muttered to himself. As her siblings pondered the impossibility of that outstanding feat, Padme gradually began to connect the dots and that's when the realization hit her. "You're a Jedi Airbender," she announced. 

"You bet!"

"Giant light beams, Star Griffin, Jedi Airbenders-- I think one of you spiked my bourbon with vervain," Damon scoffed dismissively. "I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." However, when he turned to leave, he was faced with the reality that he didn't have a way to get back to the village. "Damn it!" he hissed. 

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Baby and I would be more than happy to give you a lift," Anakin offered. Then using his airbending and Jedi agility, Anakin whirled around and leaped on top of Baby's head once more and grabbed ahold of her silky ink-black mane. "Awesome, we'd love a ride. Thanks," Padme smiled. Not waiting for either of her brothers to object, she swiftly rushed over to the griffin and Anakin helped her as she climbed into the large saddle. 

"Oh, no! Do I look like I'm crazy enough to get on that thing?" Damon protested. "Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you boys a ride home?" Padme challenged once she was safely seated in the saddle. In response, Sam shrugged and trekked towards the beast, saying, "Guess, we gotta get home somehow!" Damon huffed indignantly and stormed after Sam, mumbling something about how he'd rip their heads off if that monster killed him.

Once everyone was mounted on the griffin, Anakin told them to hang on tight and whispered something to Baby in another language. But instead of taking flight, the great beast leaped high into the air and landed in the ocean. As Baby swam lazily, Anakin continued to urge her to take a flight to no avail. "Wow. My mind is truly blown," Damon quipped. "Baby's just tired," Anakin explained. "But when the wind gets under her wings, boy, I'll tell ya, it's the most incredible experience in the world." The lion hybrid kept swimming even as Anakin interacted with the natives. Somewhere along the way, Anakin found himself starting at Padme, studying her features and simply letting himself absorb the purity of her beauty. She might claim that she wasn't an angel, but he wouldn't be surprised to find out if she had some distant ancestor from the Celestial species. He must have been starting for too long because a minute later, she said, "Why are you staring at me like that?" "Oh," he flustered, "was I? Sorry." 

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Fire Nation ship, Castiel stood on the bow of the ship looking out at the sea pondering his next course of action for capturing the Avatar. "I'm going to bed, Castiel," Elijah replied. "I suggest you do the same. A man does need his rest after all." "I'll rest once I've captured the Avatar," Castiel replied. "Even if you are right, nephew and the Avatar is alive, you are still very unlikely to find him," Elijah exclaimed. "Your brother, father, grandmother, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture," Castiel snapped. "Mine does. This coward's millennium in hiding is over." "Castiel, please, I'm begging you not to proceed with this quest; it is madness!" Elijah implored. "Enough!" Castiel raised his voice. "This conversation is over. There is nothing more to discuss." 


	3. A New Hope: The Jedi In the Iceberg (Pt. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin reflects on past events.

Later that night as they floated home, Sam reflected on the day's events and the new knowledge that he'd learned. He must have looked pretty distraught in his thoughts because a few moments later, Anakin tapped him on the shoulder and asked him if he was okay. "Yeah, I guess so," Sam answered absently. "Come on, what's wrong?" Anakin pried. Sam smirked dimly. "I guess I was just wondering, with you being a Jedi and an Airbender and all... If you had any idea what happened to the Avatar."

Anakin's blood turned to ice in his veins. He had been dreading this moment, the second they realized he was Jedi. But what could he do? He could lie to them, but what if they found the truth and got mad at him? All these thoughts jumbled around in his head and he only realized that hadn't answered Sam's question when the younger man cleared his throat to get Anakin's attention. "Huh? Oh, uh... No. I didn't know him," he lied. "I mean, I knew people that knew him. But I didn't. Sorry." 

Sam's face fell. "Oh, it's ok. I was just wondering." Then, Sam turned and scooted away from him to settle next to his siblings to go to sleep. 

* * *

_Thunder roared overhead jolting Anakin up from where he sat on the saddle and suddenly the Jedi Knight was no longer surrounded by his new companions but was isolated with only Baby to look after him as they flew in harsh winds and battled raging seas. Just then, they were knocked out of the sky by a crash of lightning and a colossal wave and were sent careening into the deep blackness of the brine. As they sunk beneath the waves, Anakin instantly felt a surge of powerful energy course through him and his eyes and tattoos glowed bright blue while he punched his fists together and created a circular column of air that surrounded them and manipulated the water to solidify around him and the Griffin in a protective casing._

_"Anakin! Anakin!" a voice echoed._

"Anakin, wake up!" Sam yelled, jostling the Avatar out of his sleep. Anakin gasped and panted as he woke up from his dream, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. It was then that he noticed he was no longer mounted on Baby's back but lying in a large tent. "Hey, man, it's ok. We're in the village now," Sam said calmingly, starting towards the tent flap opening. "Why don't you come out, everyone's just dying to meet you." 

"Ok, be right out." Anakin grabbed his outer tunics that were strewn somewhere inside the tent and pulled them over his head. Then, he put on his belt and attached a hilted bladeless sword to it, causing Sam to quirk an eyebrow at the odd weapon. That's when the realization hit him, and without warning, Sam grabbed Anakin by his arm and dragged him out of the tent with a surprised yelp. Once the Jedi was able to stand on his own again, he looked out among the small group of people no more than thirty of forty and waved shyly at them. "Anakin, meet the entire village. Entire village, this is Anakin," Padme announced coming up beside the two men. Anakin bowed to them in respect. Unfortunately, the villagers saw that as a threat more than a sign of greeting and hurriedly backed away with wide eyes.

"Uh, why are they all looking at me like that?" Anakin asked nervously to Padme and Sam. "Did Baby sneeze on me?" 

"Well, no one has seen a Jedi Knight or an Airbender for over a thousand years," a woman with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes replied swiftly. "We thought they were extinct. Until my sons and daughter found you in that iceberg." Anakin visibly paled at the woman's words. "Forgive me, did you say "extinct"?" he croaked. "Anakin, this is our mother, Amara," Sam smiled. However, Anakin was barely listening to what his friends were saying now as his mind still tried to process what he had just heard. Airbenders and Jedi extinct? But how? That couldn't be possible, could it? Surely, this was some type of jest. It couldn't possibly be true that he, Anakin Skywalker, was the last Jedi. But despite how he tried to rationalize it, he couldn't deny that everyone else seemed to believe it, which would explain why Damon, Sam, and Padme seemed so surprised when he told them he was a Jedi and an Airbender. Could there be some truth to what they said? 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Damon suddenly approached the group and grabbed his weapon right off his belt. "What the hell is this thing anyway? Is it a weapon?" he asked, examining it closely. "Yes, it is and it's very dangerous so if you could please--" Anakin started. "Dangerous? This thing doesn't even have a blade. How could it be dangerous?" Damon scoffed. "Come on, Damon. Knock it off and give it back already," Padme bit out. "Oh, yeah, make me!" Damon challenged. "Dude, seriously, cut it out and stop being a jerk," Sam demanded. "Or what?" he questioned. "Damon!" Amara called out warningly. "Give the man back his weapon, now." "Honestly, if you won't give it back, I could always take it from you," Anakin boasted nonchalantly. This made Damon turn and narrow his eyes at the Jedi warrior. "Oh, really?" he drawled. "How?" 

"Like this!" Anakin smirked, waving his hand and causing the weapon to levitate out of Damon's grasp, inciting a collective gasp from everyone present. Then he used his telekinesis to bring the hilt to his hand, before igniting the blade with a loud hiss. They gasped and gawked in astonishment as he twirled the blade of light effortlessly in his hand. "I suggest you guys stand back," Anakin smiled, tossing his lightsaber into the air and catching it by its hilt. The Water Tribe members did as he instructed and then proceeded to do more extraordinary tricks. 

However, the next time he threw his blade into the air, a powerful gust of wind blew his lightsaber in the direction of a nearby tower compiled of ice and snow, cutting through it like a knife through butter. "Hey, that's my watchtower!" Damon complained. "Oops," Anakin flushed sheepishly. He went over to grab his laser sword, still ignited and sizzling in the snow, and deactivated it with an electrified hum.

The children all gasped loudly at the incredible sight and Sam couldn't keep his excitement contained. "Dude, that was amazing," he beamed. "Oh, great! You're an Airbender and a Jedi Knight, Sam is a Waterbender," Damon listed off. "Together, you can just waste time all day long." 

Anakin instantly turned his gaze upon Sam with a gleeful look in his eyes. "You're a waterbender?" "Well, sort of," Sam stammered. "I mean-- not yet." 

"All right," Amara intervened. "No more playing around. Padme, Sam, you have chores to do. Damon, get back to work on the children's fighting lessons." Without another word, Amara pulled her two children away and listened while they rambled about how incredible Anakin was. "Now, my loves, I do not want you to get your hopes up and put all your faith into this young man," she cautioned her children. "But he's special. I can tell," Padme argued. "I sense he's filled with much wisdom."

The trio looked over at the supposed "chosen one" and saw him secretly using the Force to undermine Damon and interfere with his lessons, causing all the kids to erupt with laughter. Amara looked back at her two kids with a quirked eyebrow and her arms folded across her chest. "Much wisdom, you say?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a note telling you everybody's ages and special abilities of the characters we have met in this story so far. 
> 
> Anakin: 23 years old (1,023 since he was trapped in the iceberg for a millennium); Airbender, Jedi Knight, the Avatar
> 
> Sam: 22 years old; Waterbender and Psychic
> 
> Padme: 27 years old; Warrior
> 
> Damon: 25 years old (192 because of his immortality); Vampire and Warrior
> 
> Castiel: 29 years old (657 because of his immortality); Firebender, Warrior, Seraph Celestial
> 
> Elijah: 41 years old (1,082 because of his immortality); Firebender, Original Vampire, Warrior


End file.
